This invention relates to antennas and more particularly to a conformable antenna made from a conducting polymer.
Soldiers performing dismounted operations in the field use radios that have antennas with a distinct visual signature and thereby become easy targets. Such antennas also tend to snag on other equipment or vegetation creating a hazard and a distraction to an ongoing operation. Therefore, it has become desirable to develop an antenna that can conform to soldiers and be virtually indistinguishable from a soldier's body armor. Traditional antennas are made of materials such as metals that tend to break under repeated cycles of loading and unloading which therefore makes them undesirable for such field operations.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to create patch antennas made from conducting polymers that can easily conform to a soldier's body and can match the performance of existing antennas.